Yu-gi-oh 5d's another universe
by Kira1517
Summary: este fanfic más bien será como un libro de one shots sobre la serie de yugioh 5d's y es en un universo alternativo con mi OC como hermana de yusei.


Días después del WRGP a Jack, yusei y crow les llega una carta de la escuela de duel monsters de ciudad neo domino, la cual decía que estaban cordialmente invitados ya que algunos de los niños y adolescentes querían conocer a los ganadores del torneo. Puesto que los 3 estaban invitados, no sabían con quien dejar a kira, como el evento era desde las 6 a.m hasta las 10:00 pm yusei sabia de sobra que kira no aguantaría tantas horas fuera de casa y como estaría ocupado como los otros no podría vigilarla.

Más tarde Jack fue a preguntarle a carly si ella podría cuidar a la niña pero ese día ella tenía un compromiso con la editorial. Crow fue con Martha pero tampoco hubo respuesta positiva de su parte. Por último yusei le preguntó a la anciana de la casa donde vivían, ella podía hacerce cargo de ella de las 6 en adelante pero en la mañana no porque tenia que hacer unas compras, no estaría en el lugar.

Los 3 se reúnen tiempo después en las afueras de la cafetería la green (creo que se llama así xd)

Jack: carly dijo que no podía

Crow: Martha dijo lo mismo

Yusei: la anciana dijo que podía pero hasta en la tarde

Crow: ahora que haremos? No conocemos a nadie mas que pueda cuidarla mientras asistimos al evento

Jack: la última opción seria que uno de nosotros se quedase o volviera temprano

Crow: no creo que nos dejen hacer alguna de esas opciones. Sinos llamaron a los 3 será por algo o no yusei?

Yusei: si... aunque pensándolo bien aún queda una persona...

Crow: no estás... pensando en akiza verdad?

Yusei no contestó

Jack:vamos, todos sabemos que Kira no se lleva bien con ella. Seria tonto dejarlas un día juntas

Crow: sería como la tercera guerra mundial

Yusei: no nos queda otra opción más que esa

Los dos suspiraron resignados pues yusei tenía toda la razón, no había otra opción más que akiza.

Después de una extensa plática con Jack y Crow; Yusei va en busca de akiza para preguntarle si podría hacer el favor de cuidar a su hermana ese día. No tardo mucho en encontrarla.

Yusei: oye, Akiza... te crees que... bueno -no sabía como pedírselo exactamente- crees que puedas cuidar de kira mañana?

Akiza: eh? Porque? Pasa algo?

Yusei: bueno, Jack, Crow y yo tenemos un asunto importante

Akiza no estaba segura de hacer el favor, pues a ella no le agradaba esa mocosa y ella sabía que kira no le agrada ella. Era algo mutuo.

Akiza: no estoy segura de poder hacerlo...

Yusei: por favor, eres nuestra última opinión para esto

Después de unos minutos más de charla akiza aceptó el favor de cuidar a la niña, siempre y cuando no tuviera que hacer muchas cosas con ella.

Ahora venía la tarea más difícil... decirle a kira que ellos no estarían por un día entero y que akiza estaría estaría cuidándola en su ausencia.

Kira: ¡¿qué?! ¡¿ porque ella?!

Yusiei: era la uncía que podía cuidarte mañana

Kira: pero yo puedo cuidarme sola...

Yusei: si lo se; pero que te quedes en casa sola sin nadie que este aquí sería peligroso

Kira: y Martha?

Crow: dijo que no podía

Kira: carly?

Jack: ocupada

Kira: rayos -susurro haciendo un leve puchero de disgusto-

Yusei: se que ambas no se llevan bien pero no teníamos más opción

Kira:pero no me quiero quedar con ella... -estaba empezando a poner ojitos de perro-

Yusei: sabes que eso solo funciona con Jack

Jack:oye!

Kira: -3- ya que... -dijo resignada- pero sera solo mañana verdad?

Yusei: exacto, solo mañana

Kira:está bien...

En lo que quedaba de ese día los 3 chicos lo pasaron analizando lo que tendrían que hacer una vez llegasen a la academia de duelos. Kira por su parte estaba sentada leyendo uno de los libros que la anciana tenía en el garage donde ellos vivían.

Leía página tras página, al ir más allá de la mitad del libro por fin se le ocurrió preguntarle a su hermano porque alguien tenía que cuidarla.

Los 3:por lo que pasó la ultima vez que te quedaste sola tanto tiempo

Kira: pero si no pasó nada

Jack: si quemar un motor no es nada no se que lo sea

En eso kira recordó que esa vez había estado leyendo como aumentar la efectivadad de los motores y trató de experimentar lo que leyó en uno de los que tenían en casa. No le fue muy bien ya que no había conectado bien los cables y a la hora de probarlo este se incendió

Kira: bueno si... pero no pasó a más

Yusei: no dudo que no puedas cuidarte sola pero tomando en cuenta lo que paso aquella vez prefiero no arriesgarme y que paso algo peor

Kira seguía renegando ya que no quería quedarse sola todo el día con esa mujer, no le agradaba para nada y eso que apenas y se sabía el nombre de ella.

Ya en la noche, kira trataba de terminar de leer el libro sobre mecánica pero el sueño que tenía se estaba impidiendo. En vez de leer trataba de que sus ojos no se cerracen y que su cabeza no se fuera hacia un lado pero era inevitable. El reloj marcaba las 8:40 pm y kira ya no podía aguantar más, yusei no pasó por desapercibido las acciones de la pequeña por lo que acercándose a ella, le quitó el libro y lo puso en la estantería para después cargar a la niña en sus brazos.

Kira: hm... aún no, no he terminado... de leer... -decia más dormida que despierta-

Yusei: ya lo terminaras mañana - decía sonriendo un poco-

Yusei sabía que una vez kira empezaba a tener signos de sueño era cuestión de minutos para que se durmiera.

El mayor subió hacia la planta donde tenían las habitaciones de los 3; entró en la que compartían el y su hermana y dejó a la pequeña en su respectiva cama, la arropó y antes de irse le dejó cerca el adorado peluche de stardust.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

A la mañana siguiente kira ya estaba despierta algunos minutos antes de las 6 de la mañana, aún estaba algo somñolienta pero quería despedirse de sus hermanos ya que pasaría un día entero sin ninguno de ellos cerca.

Akiza llegó al lugar faltando 15 minutos para la hora en que los chicos tenían que irse.

Crow : creo que ya podemos irnos -los otros asintieron-

Jack: -mirando a kira- no hagas travesuras

Kira: tratare de no hacerlo

Después de eso se despidieron y entre akiza y kira se formó un silencio sepulcral y algo incómodo. Ambas entraron a la casa y siguieron en silencio hasta que el estómago de kira sonó de manera algo violenta.

Akiza: yusei no te preparo el desayuno antes?

Kira: siempre desayunamos a las 6:30... - decia sin mirarla y agarrándose el estómago. Ya pasaban de las 8-

Akiza: no queda más remedio -reviso la despensa de la cocina y sin preguntar a la niña empezó a preparar algo de cereal

Kira por su parte a pesar de su hambre quería seguir leyendo el libro que no había podido terminar, ya sabía que yusei siempre los dejaba en la repisa por lo que fue directamente allí. Pero esta vez su hermano lo había en un lugar más alto, buscó una silla y se subió a ella para alcanzar el libro pero seguía sin poder hacerlo por lo que no le quedó más de otra que pararse de puntillas en la silla. El mueble se movía de a poco mientras kira se estiraba para alcanzar el objeto pero no contaba con que con el único salto que dio para alcanzarlo tiro la silla en el acto y ella cayó al suelo de una manera un poco brusca.

Akiza escuchó el golpe en seco que había provocado la caída de kira y en vez de socorrer a la niña lo que hizo fue regañarla.

Akiza: -acercándose a la niña- no te dijo Jack que no hicieras travesuras? -pregunto mientras volvía a dejar la silla en su lugar de origen-

Kira: pero no estaba haciendo nada...

Akiza: basta - la levantó del suelo jalandola del brazo de manera brusca- ve y come

Kira se quejó del jalonazo pero siguió la orden de la mujer.

Se acercó a la mesa y un tazón estaba el cereal que a la niña le daba más repudio comer _*"hojuelas de germen de trigo"*_ . La pequeña solo observaba aquel repugnante plato sin hacer o decir nada. No se comería _eso_ es más nunca lo había probado antes.

Akiza al ver que kira ni pestañaba, solo miraba el plato; se acercó, tomó la cuchara y la acercó a la mano de la niña para que se lo comiera.

Akiza: no piensas comer?

Kira: no tengo hambre - dijo dejando la cuchara con cereal de vuelta en el tazón-

Akiza: tu estómago no decía lo mismo hace un momento

Kira: si... pero ya se me quitó el hambre -decía con la mirada desviada del rostro de la mujer. En eso su estómago volvió a rugir pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Akiza: -tomo de nuevo la cuchara llena con cereal- lo haremos por las buenas o por las malas? -no espero respuesta y a la fuerza hizo que kira se tragara aquella cuchara de un golpe.

La pelinegra lo que pudo haber fue toser y salieron algunas migas con leche en el acto. Akiza tenía lista otra cuchara con aquella sustancia.

Akiza: come -dijo poniendo esta vez el objeto frente a ella-

Kira sabiendo lo que ella haría si se resistía abrió la boca y con arcadas tragó esa... sustancia. Y así fue hasta que el tazón quedó vacío.

Luego kira se levantó de la mesa y rápidamente fue a la cocina. Allí bebió 2 vasos enteros de agua para quitarse el horrible sabor del "desayuno".

El resto del día no fue para nada la definición de divertido. Akiza se la pasó estudiando su deck y hablando con algunos compañeros de la escuela; kira no pudo terminar de leer el libro que quería porque la bruja lo había dejado mucho más arriba de lo que estaba antes, no la dejaba ir a su habitación por lo que pasó el tiempo sentada en el sofá inventando historias en su mente. El almuerzo y la cena no fueron problema ya que según la pequeña, akiza si había cocinado algo decente. Pero lo que terminó por derramar el vaso vino a la hora de dormir...

Ese día fue aburrido para la pelinegra pero a la vez el más exhausto. En una ocasión había salido con la mayor a hacer un encargo y cuando llegaron de nuevo la mayor hizo que kira la ayudara con la limpieza del lugar. Por lo que a las 8:00pm kira ya estaba más en el mundo de los sueños que despierta.

Se preparaba para acostarse en su cama pero se percató de que stardust no estaba ni en el mueble ni en la mesa de noche que compartían ambas camas. Silencio... 5 segundos después en prácticamente toda la ciudad se escucho el grito de horror de la niña. Su peluche favorito no estaba en ninguna parte.


End file.
